Shuffle Challenge
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: I'm sure you've heard of this. You put your music on shuffle, pick a couple, and write a story during each song about each song. I've got one chapter for each of the SxS pairings, plus it's started off by UxM.
1. SerenaDarien

_WARNING: If you don't wish to read these with an open mind, and accept that yes, they are _songfics _and that the characters will be OOC at some point just because I'm trying to follow the lyrics, these are not for you! Ditto if you don't like songfics!_

_That said, this is what happens when you're looking forward to hanging out with a friend and they ditch on you. After you've cleaned your apartment, organized your laundry, and done all the dishes, of course. So between that and the type of music I listen too, there won't be a lot of happy endings. I think only maybe half. Most seem to be break-up songs. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR LOTS OF FLUFF!_

_Now, for the AN for this part specifically. Part 4 goes between 2 and 3, and all are part of the same AU-verse._

**Gone- Montgomery Gentry**

"You should go get her back. You love her, she loves you... What's there to think of?" Andrew was annoyed with his friend's stubbornness. The two were the perfect couple. They could get over this.

"It's no use, man. We didn't just go close enough to the edge to make a reconciliation painful. We went over. Far over. Like Loony Toons running on air over. She's _gone_." Darien gave him a lopsided grin, and his friend couldn't believe it.

"How are you smiling? If she really is..." He didn't want to say it. That would make it real.

"Because it was both of our decision. Because it could never be good again after what happened. Because. She. Is. Gone. There's no use beating myself up over it. It's happened. That's it. Done. Finished. Bye Bye. Gone."

**All Star-Smash Mouth**

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, you know that? What's up with you? Are you trying to destroy yourself? You could have had everything. Instead, you're..."

She was cut off with a quick kiss, which made her splutter. "I'm me. I wasn't that before. If I want to shine, I've got to glow first. I won't ever regret living life in a way that makes me happy. A way that makes me _me_. You won't understand that, since you don't want change. I was sick of how things were. Even if you don't like me now, I like me."

She considered his words, though she didn't want to. She _did_ know what he was saying, though she tried to deny it. So when he pulled out a few days later, she was sitting next to him.

**That Don't Impress Me Much-Shania Twain**

"I don't get it, girl. You followed him? What does he have to give you? You could have had Diamond..."

"Who spends more time with his mirror than me." Serena interrupted her best friend. They were on the phone, and she was currently hours from home, with only her not-ex-anymore-I-guess boyfriend.

"Melvin..."

"Who spends dates yammering about his classes even though I _don't care!_"

"Seiya..."

"Loves the car more than me."

"Okay, fine. But still, why _him?_

"Because he's the type of guy that'll keep me warm at night and make me happy. He makes me love him rather than expects me too."

**Oh woe is me- Joan Jett**

Serena sat in her room, looking at the posters of her idols and pictures of her friends and occasional dates. She kept thinking about what Darien had told her.

Suddenly she saw the walls she was hiding behind, and didn't know if she should cry or laugh. She'd thought Darien had run off with Lita, but now she saw that both had just been supporting each other in their bids for freedom. Now, did she have the courage to follow them...

**Wake Up-Alanis Morissette**

"You're such a prissy guy, you know that? Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it? Well, I'm sick of your shit. You hear me? Sick. Of. It." Darien widened his eyes at his girlfriend, who currently looked like an angry cat, all hissing and claws.

"Everything you are is a facade! I don't even know who you are! You don't actually seem to like anything you say you do! What does that say about me, hmm?"

"Serena, I..." He trailed off, not sure what he was saying. What _could_ he say?

"I'm sick of it. You won't wake up, and I won't live in your dream. I've already grabbed my stuff. Here's your spare key."

He stared after he as she left, not totally sure what had just happened. Those sorts of things just didn't happen to him, after all. He was Darien Sheilds, not some random loser.

**Don't Waste My Time-Alex J. Robinson**

"Flirting with a new girl again? What's up with that, Darien?"

"Don't be like that, Sere. I'm just being friendly. It's nothing." He flagged down the bartender, getting new drinks for both of them.

"If it was nothing, you'd be able to look at me." She didn't wait for the drink, just headed out. She wasn't feeling up to his games that night.

He never came to apologize, and she simmered for days. Finally she went to find him. "I'm not willing to waste more time on you. I'm not the kind of girl that will let you do this. You should know this. WE shouldn't waste more of our time."


	2. AmyZack

**If You Wanna get to Heaven-Jeff Carson**

"Come on, sweetheart. Life's passing you by, and you won't even give it a chance?" Amy felt a smile tugging at her lips. The man before her was convincing, she had to give him that. Still, she wouldn't be persuaded.

"I don't think I'm missing anything with you. I like my life the way it is. Without you."

He looked wounded at that, but she knew it was a front. Especially when he flashed her that grin that shook her to her toes. "I'll let you in on a secret, luv. You've got to live to know what you're missing. You have to raise a little hell to get to heaven. Else you'll ask forgiveness for all the wrong things."

**Something there- Beauty and the Beast**

She didn't like him! She didn't! Even if he could be occasionally sweet. It just meant he was growing on her a little. Just enough that she didn't hate him.

She didn't hate him! At least, he didn't think she did. It was in the way she was softening. In fact, the other day, she'd even looked at him almost fondly. He was so glad their teacher decided to assign them to work together, sworn enemies or not.

"Do you think they've noticed that they like each other?"

"Not yet. Give it another week or so. Then we'll see."

**Strawberry Wine- Deanna Carter**

She'd fallen hard that summer. He was only a fer years older than her, and gorgeous. Not to mention that he'd had a car. She was at that age where she didn't know what she wanted, but he'd been willing to give her anything she'd asked of him, regardless.

Space. A helping hand. A shoulder to cry on. And even that one night in the fields. She could still remember what it was like, him whispering her name, her terrified of the new school year that was almost upon them...

They'd drifted apart, eventually. Neither was old enough for a long-distance relationship. Still, even after her grandparents had sole the farm and it had fallen into disrepair, she still came back every year. And she could still almost hear her name on the wind, the desire in the word that no one had matched since. "Amy!"

"Zack." She whispered to the wind, then shivered. She didn't even know if she missed him or who she had been, but it didn't matter. All of it was precious anyway.

**What a Crying Shame- The Mavericks**

He slammed his head into the wall, wishing the real pain would drown out the one in his heart. He didn't think he'd hurt her. He thought she'd known how much he loved her. He hadn't thought she would ever leave him. That she had only made him want to sob.

Amy had said goodbye. She'd decided to let their love slip into yesterday. He wasn't sure how he was going to get over her. He didn't think he could.

He'd not only loved her, he'd trusted her when she'd told him that she loved him. Her being gone... it was a crying shame, that sort of betrayal. That was really all he could say on it. Just... Stronger words didn't seem to fit. Not yet. Just a shame. A terrible shame.

**That Was Then and This is Wow- Willie Mack**

He'd chocked on his drink when she walked past him. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been a skinny, freckle-faced, braces-wearing kid.

Now she was... wow.

That blue bikini she was wearing... it just melted him. Curves that he couldn't have imagined her having before were obvious, and the smooth play of muscles as she jumped off the diving board made his mouth go dry.

She caught him staring, so he walked over. "Hey, Ami. Long time no see. Would you like so help with that sunscreen?"

She smiled at him, obviously pleased to see him. "Sure, Zack. Good to see you again."

"You can say that again." He muttered.


	3. MinaKale

_I forgot to mention this earlier, but the Americanization of the names is deliberate. Some songs mentions specific places or activities. Since these are all western references, I thought it would be better to just make them western characters. I don't think anything overt did occur, but it was more of a just-in-case measure. As well, I skipped songs if I'd already done one by the artist. Else all of AZ would likely have been Joan Jett._

* * *

><p><strong>One of the Boys- Gretchen Wilson<strong>

"You can't... Don't just... Gah, Mina, one of these days you're going to get alcohol poisoning, girl!"

She just took another swig of her beer before grabbing the five dollars off the edge of the pool table. It had been a difficult shot, but she'd made it, sinking the 8-ball.

Later on she wandered outside, feeling somewhat unsatisfied. She liked being able to hang with the guys. She'd always been a bit of a tomboy. It was just what she liked to do. However, she was still a girl, and it seemed like everyone forgot that at times.

"Hey you." Came a cocky voice, and she turned to see one of the spectators from her earlier match watching her. "Interested in acting like a girl? There's this slow song on.."

She grinned. "A dance? I'd love to."

**Call of the Wild-Heart**

They weren't good for each other. They knew that. Normally she was a nice girl, if a little crazy, and he was a respected businessman. Too stuffy for her, while she was too young for him.

When they felt this way, though, none of that mattered. They met up late at night, usually, when they couldn't pretend anymore. They drove to fast, danced to wildly, and did other things neither of them usually admitted they would do. It was intoxicating, and they never wanted to give it up.

Regardless of how normal their usual days were, they felt the call of the wild. And on nights when they were in each other's arms, they answered it together.

**Life is Good- Jo Dee Messina**

"Let's go on a vacation!" Kale glanced over to his wife indulgently. He was always comign up with crazy schemes like that.

"I have to work, Mina. You know that." He reproved her gently, but she just batted his concerns away.

"You have sick time. Besides, your boss loves having you around too much to fire you for taking two days off every now and then." He silently conceded her point, but held out for a moment out of sheer stubbornness.

"You know I won't ever get promoted if I'm always skipping work, don't you?" He asked her archly. She just shrugged.

"Our life is good, Kale. I'd rather take you on a wild vacation now than, oh, go to the spa now and then five years from now."

**It's Always Something-Joe Diffie**

He couldn't help himself, scanning the person in the red car. It wasn't her. It was never her.

Kale shook his head, annoyed with himself. He should be over her by now. Should have let go of what they shared, like Mina obviously had. She left, didn't she? Why was he still beating himself up over it?

But life seemed to be conspiring against him. He'd gone to a new place for lunch the other day, since the old diner was full of memories of her. The waitress was named Mina. He got gas. An old friend of theirs had asked about her.

Those sorts of things tore at his heart every day, making him feel her leaving over and over again. It didn't look like it would change anytime soon either.

**Undo It- Carrie Underwood**

"I should have walked when you first showed up! For crying out loud, you gave me the shivers back then too, and not the good kind." She glared at her ex-lover, warming up to her subject matter as she went on. "I threw out your things already. I may be the dumb one for falling for your stupid games, but you're at fault for playing them too! I can see what you're hiding with them now, and I know that this was a bad idea from the start."

"Now, now, Mina, don't be hasty..." his voice was as smug as always, and it made her want to scream.

So she did. "I'm not being hasty! You make me cry! You make me lonely! It's bad enough you're in my past! I wish I could undo _that_! You're not getting the future, too!"


	4. RayeJack

**I've Come to Expect it From You- George Strait**

Jake was shaking, but he did his best to keep it hidden. She'd said goodbye. Rei had finally said goodbye. She'd been threatening to for a while, but he hadn't expected her too.

He'd known she didn't actually love him. Her little lies had been proof, but he'd chosen to buy them instead of accepting what the ties had meant.

He supposed he should be happy she was finally gone. She'd treated him worse than anyone should ever be able to do to another. Heck, he wouldn't even say it was something a decent person would do to a _dog_! He had thought about calling her out, but he'd just let her go. It wasn't worth the fight. And if she came back again, since he did always wait for her, she would be shocked to find him actually gone.

What else should she really expect, though? After that?

**Super Freak- Rick James**

She ruled the club. They had the poles for people who were hired, but she danced on them anyway. She told him that she loved all the band members, but that he was her favourite.

He didn't care that she was just a young girl letting her kink out. They were both at that stage in their lives, and it wasn't anything he could ever say no to. When she pressed herself to him and whispered that she'd meet him later, he wanted nothing better than to drag her off right then.

The sex was amazing too.

No, Jake didn't mind at all that Rei was such a kinky girl. It excited him more than anything else the other girls did. He'd never felt so euphoric before. He knew it wasn't love, didn't expect love. Whatever it was, though, it was enough. Almost too much.

**That Thing You Do- The Wonders**

It wasn't even something he could put a finger on. It wasn't that she said this or did that, it was just that she was Rei. The fact that she was a man-hater certainly didn't help his case, though.

He knew her little protection games, knew her moods, knew her comments for what they were. That didn't stop them from gutting him, though.

Not that it mattered. She didn't even know what she was doing to him. He was still in love her her, though. And he was convinced that they could be happy if he could ever make her look at him.

Of course, that's assuming that she didn't kill him first, what doing that thing she did.

**Colours of the Wind-Pocahontas**

"Of course. After all, the sum of all of the universe's wisdom is to be found in the human earthlings. How could I forget that." Princess Mars smiled sarcastically at Lord Jadeite, with whom she was currently speaking.

He looked at her carefully, not willing to say anything to give her another opportunity to attack him. They were currently in the Terran palace, and even on his home ground, he felt uneasy.

"Come." She told him, taking his hand. She led him on a wild chase through the gardens until they both collapsed, panting and laughing. "The wind, the plants, all the _life_... Why you envy us, my Lord, escapes me completely. You have _this!"_

**I'm Gonna be Somebody- Travis Tritt**

She hadn't wanted anything to do with him then. She'd told him so. He was playing guitar in a dive. That was no way to live, she'd said. She'd urged him to get a real job, but he couldn't. Even for her, he couldn't kill that part of him. She'd cried, but left anyway.

Now, ten years later, he was a star. At times, he almost couldn't believe it had actually happened, though he'd always thought it would. He still wondered about his high-school sweetheart, occasionally. Wondered what Rei would think of him.

He had a show in his hometown that night. Looking out into the crowd, he'd been drawn to a gaze that was hungry, the same way he'd been back then. Even now, at only nine or so, the kid knew he was going to do this, too. Was going to play. He had purple eyes, eyes he recognized. That was when Jake knew.


	5. LitaNick

_Apparently my shuffle doesn't like Mako. She gets both 2 **and** 3, poor girl. _

**I Need You- LeAnn Rimes**

It was a little scary, the way she'd become his be-all, end-all. He didn't let it bother him, though. She felt the same way, and it was wonderful.

She wasn't scared either. She'd never needed much in her life. She'd put it down to being an orphan, but there'd always been something missing.

Of course, she'd known that it was love. That was rather obvious. What she hadn't realized, until she met him, was just _how much_ she needed him. He was like her rain, almost the very air she breathed. She knew that if something even happened, she would survive without him.

It wouldn't be this, though. It wouldn't be _living_. He felt the same way, and it made her heart soar. She didn't even mind that it was a need, something she'd always professed not to really have.

**Without Love- Bon Jovi**

She'd fallen on hard times. He could see that. And from the look of it, it was along time ago. She propositioned him, as she no doubt did everyone. When she met his eyes, though, she saw something that made her offer him some advice. "There's nothing without love. You need it, even if you don't think you do. It's what makes everything worthwhile."

He smiled, a bitter smile. "I lost my love. I know she's gone, but everything feels like less than nothing, now that she's gone. The cancer... I couldn't..." She gathered him in her arms then, offering him a shoulder to cry on that he hadn't accepted from anyone else.

As he held her, he felt something in him flutter back to life, and he understood. You didn't live because of the love you'd have, you lived _for_ the love you had yet to find.

**Hold On- Good Charlotte**

She felt like she was bleeding out, so slowly that no one else noticed it. Her life wasn't ever a life, as far as she knew. Just pain to get through. She didn't know what she was looking for, waiting for, but she was sick of not finding it, not having it.

He stopped her, though. A kid she'd seen at school. One of the 'popular kids'. After she'd already let go, he managed to grab her. "Hold on!" He'd told her, face concerned. She blinked, then raised her own free arm to help him pull her back onto the bridge.

"Alright, Nick. I won't let go." He smiled then, and pulled her up into his embrace. He shook, seemingly more terrified than her.

"Don't you know how special you are? What you do to me? Don't let go, Lita. Just... Don't."

**Ravishing- Bonnie Tyler**

She'd be dressed in her best, and knew she would be gorgeous. She was sick of waiting for what she wanted. There was the prospect of a business alliance looming on her future, but she didin't want that. A nice young man, Ken, but he wasn't who she wanted.

She wanted Nick. She wanted to soar, and knew he could help her with that. She wanted to burn with life, and knew he could fan her spark into a flame. And tonight was the night she was going after him.

She thought he wanted her too. She could see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch the few times she'd danced with him. This would be their night. Endless. Perfect. Both of them looking ravishing, and willing to be so for the other. Her breath caught just imagining what they could get away with in the gardens, out of sight. Her blood was on fire, and she was almost shaking with nerves.

If only she could decide what to _wear_...

**You Need a Man Around Here- Brad Paisley**

"It certainly looks like a girl's place. You've been on your own for a while, haven't you?" She smiled at him, gathering her purse and slipping on her shoes. It was the first time he'd seen her place, despite the fact that they'd been dating for a while, and she was glad he seemed impressed. Normally she just met him downstairs, since the door buzzer had been broken, but it was fixed and she was running late.

"How do you know?" She asked, coyly.

"I haven't been in a room this clean since I got my appendix out, and my laptop has a bigger screen than that thing in the corner. You also have more candles than my Church during Midnight Mass. It's nice, but there's something missing..."

She grinned at him cheekily. "So what do you think it needs then, hmm?"

"A man." He replied promptly, his own eyes twinkling.

"That's an interesting idea." She mused teasingly. "You know of any volunteers I could interview about that?"

"Well, _I_ might be persuaded..."


End file.
